The present invention relates to accessories for electronic handheld devices, and more particularly to protective casings for handheld devices, and even more particularly to a casing of a handheld device with a provision for carrying one or more accessories thereof.
It's no news that wireless handheld devices such as cellular phones, tablets, and the like, are an indispensible part of peoples' lives today. Generally, these devices have a battery life that lasts around eight to nine hours and have a talk time of roughly four hours. And, owing to our increased attachment to these devices, it is always quite an inconvenience if these devices run out of charge especially, when a charging means thereof is not around. For those who cannot afford to have their devices “die” due to lack of charge, they are obligated to carry along the charging means, such as a travel adapter or a USB cable, in order to ensure that the battery is always backed up. However, carrying a travel adapter or a USB cable separately in itself can be quite a task for the user. Also, adding fuel to the fire is that fact that, these cables and wires can be unmanageable as they get tangled quite often. There is surely a necessity in the art for a solution that can address aforementioned problem.